vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsuya Serizawa
|-|Ultimate 5= |-|Post-Ultimate 5= Summary Katsuya Serizawa is a minor antagonist and later supporting character in Mob Psycho 100. He was a natural-born esper who couldn't properly control his powers, leading him to a life of isolation and depression, with emotional outbursts that would alienate him further. However, upon being recruited into claw by Touichirou Suzuki, Serizawa found a new purpose in his life in serving him, although this was an illusion of friendship he wouldn't realize until his confrontation with Mob. After realizing the boss' true feelings towards him and turning against Claw, Serizawa would turn a new leaf and become an employee of Spirits and Such Consultation, apprenticed under Shigeo. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Katsuya Serizawa Origin: Mob Psycho 100 Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Human, Esper, Former Member of Claw's Ultimate 5, Spirits and Such Consultation Employee Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Psychic Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense spirits and psychic auras), Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration Negation (Up to High) of Spirits through exorcism, Can remove curses, Resistance to Possession, Mind Manipulation (All Espers naturally resist being possessed and mentally influenced) and likely Curse Manipulation (Powerful enough espers like Shibata could resist and overcome the effects of curses such as Katsuya's perfume) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Forced Mob to enter 100% with his power. Blasted off a large potion of the tower he was in when he was separated from his umbrella for a second and vaporized several layers of walls with a blast while still holding back) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Comparable to Base Mob and could react to his attacks. Should be of similar speed to Shimazaki) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (His powers should far exceed Teru's, who could lift ten cars) Striking Strength: Large Building level (Can channel energy into his umbrella, which winded Base Mob with a single attack) Durability: Large Building level (Superior to Base Mob, and could take direct hits from him even without his umbrella), Town level with his Umbrella (Completely blocked Sho's Charge Bomb, barely managed to block an attack from 100% Mob, and could fully block attacks from Suzuki at 3% of his power output) Stamina: Extremely High. Like the rest of the Ultimate 5 he fought for nearly an entire day, actively defending Touchirou and only getting exhausted when confronted with 5% of Touichirou's power Range: Dozens of meters, likely far higher. A held-back blast of his sent a man flying over several city blocks. Standard Equipment: His umbrella Intelligence: Below Average. Neglected his studies and wasted his youth in isolation. Generally very susceptible to deception and manipulation from others. Believed that Claw was a business corporation for a long period of time and didn't even realize they had captured the Prime Minister until he was directly told so Weaknesses: Formerly lost control of his powers when separated from his umbrella. Formerly extremely emotionally unstable. Generally very easy to fool and manipulate Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Esper Abilities: Despite his air-headed personality, Serizawa is easily one of the most powerful espers in Claw's upper echelon. He possesses standard abilities such as telekinesis and psychic energy blasts, and while losing control of his power causes massive explosions and electrical outbursts that send Base Mob flying. ** Serizawa's Umbrella: Prior to it being destroyed by Touichirou, Serizawa used an umbrella he was gifted by Suzuki as a means of controlling and channeling his powers, with Touichirou's own energy placed in it. As such he can use it as a devastating melee or even ranged weapon through sending and releasing energy to and from it. It is also incredibly durable, as it took Suzuki using 5% of his power in order to destroy it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Good Characters Category:Parasol Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Mob Psycho 100 Category:Tier 8